


couch kisses

by KiwiUnderpants



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Frikey, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, Weed, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiUnderpants/pseuds/KiwiUnderpants
Summary: frank and mikey smoke weed and get very soft for eachotherthey both live together bc we love a college roommates auidk how to title my shit so just go with this one lmao
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Kudos: 11





	couch kisses

**Author's Note:**

> okay enjoy i wrote this on too much coffee and not very much sleep in 2 days because i lost concentration and my thoughts went from one idea to the other so i couldnt write it properly as thought i would jkfdjjajdf pleas e leave a comment if things could have eben done better thank you mwuah

Mikey and Frank have been roommates for the last 3 years now, and have grown to be bestfriends. They know eachothers limits by now and go to eachother when something is bothering them. So it isnt weird when Frank comes back to the apartment and Mikey already has a movie ready and tea on the coffeetable. "You were acting on edge again, and I dont want to deal with you avoiding me again for 2 weeks". Frank drops his stuff on the floor, and drops face first on the couch. "college is assigning me 800 things at the same time and i really dont know how to handle it at the moment". Mikey lays a blanket on Frank and picks up the tea from the coffeetable. "Thank you", Frank sits up straight and takes a few sips, the warmth already making him feel a little bit better. The couch isnt that big but they dont mind knowing that either one of them cuddles up pretty quickly to the other.  
"What movie are we watching?'', "Silence of the lambs". They watch the movie for a good half hour before Frank gets his stuff out of his bag and starts rolling a blunt. "Do you have something important to do tomorrow or do I need to prepair 3 more?". Mikey already grabs the first one and lights it up, "do you really think im going to say no to smoking?'', he looks at Frank smiling both already knowing the answer. They have smoked 2 blunts before the movie ends. Franks head has ended up on Mikey's lap, eyes closed while Mikey runs his fingers through his hair. "you wanna watch another movie?'', Mikey looks at Frank, waiting for an answer, which comes a minute later, "yeah sure". He starts another horror movie, not really bothering if it is a good one or not.  
After the other 2 blunts are gone, Frank get close to Mikey, "Can we cuddle", saying it more as a statement knowing that Mikey wouldnt say no and doesnt mind. Mikey lays down so Frank can lay beside him. Knowing that Frank is gonna end up laying on top of Mikey, he doesnt move that much to make room, and puts his arm around Frank when he lays comfortable against Mickey. "So are you going to tell me whats really going on?" Frank looks at Mikey, "What do you mean?". "Why you are on edge? this isnt all about school". Frank doesnt answer and goes back to watching the movie, but cuddles closer to Mikey, letting him know that he isn't ignoring him, he just needs to think how he's going to say what's bothering him. "It's just.. I like this person but I dont know if they feel the same y'know? And im scared that if I make the first move im going to fuck it up real bad", Frank sighs as he stops talking, and doesn't really look at Mikey. "Hmm, I think you should make the first move, and if they dont go with it, they aren't really the person for you", "you think so?". Mikey nods. ''even if it fucks up a friendship?" Frank looks at Mikey, hoping that he will get the hint. Mikey moves closer, "Maybe yes but you will never know untill you've done it, right?". With their noses almost touching, they look at eachother, Frank starts to speak softly, while quickly directing his gaze somewhere else (Mikey's lips), "Would you do it?". Mikey hums, laying his hand on the side of Franks face, "Yeah because he probably is really cute". They move both move forward till their lips are millimeters apart, "He really is yeah". Frank closes the last bit of distance, and kisses Mikey. Mikeys lips are soft and very kissable, Frank puts his hands on both sides of Mikeys face and pulls him closer as much possible. They kiss for a good half an hour before frank stops, "Does this mean, we are, you know, boyfriends?". " Do you want to be boyfriends? or was i just here so you could practise?". Frank rolls his eyes, "i hate you, no you weren't". "hmm then i would say yes". Frank smiles and cuddles Mikey while putting his face in his neck. Mikey puts his hand in Franks hair and gives him a kiss on his temple. They stay like that for the rest of the night, falling asleep in eachothers arms while the option screen of the movie kept replaying.


End file.
